Late Night Tea
by mocasoul
Summary: Logan's late night study session with Guitar Dude & Imani that leads to tea, conversation, and sex. Listen to "Tea Leaf Dancers" by Flying Lotus on repeat. Logan & Guitar Dude wants you to be chill & mellow. Companion story to Three and Constellations.


"I need more coffee..." Logan said as he stared into his Anatomy textbook. His vision was getting blurry. He was at that annoying too sleepy to concentrate, but too wired from coffee to actually sleep. Finals week was here and he, Guitar Dude, and Imani were having a study session at her place.

"How about we all take a break?" Imani asked from inside her room she deemed her home studio. It was adjacent to her living room with an enormous bookshelf behind her couch/futon. It was a modest gray décor, but bright pops of color throughout the room. She walked away from her latest painting in a series she had to turn in as a final project. "I think I'm out of coffee...will tea do?"

"As long as it's caffeinated, I'm good." Logan said as he followed her into her kitchen.

"Chai is very caffeinated." she said with a sleepy chuckle. "Hey, you want tea?" she called out to Guitar Dude who was still very enraptured in his philosophy book.

"Sure..." the guitarist said as he walked in the kitchen and Imani pulled out three mugs from her cabinet. "I'm so in the mood for chai."

"Honey or sugar?" Imani asked Logan and he knew he was going to say sugar. He was going to need the sugar high to keep him awake in addition to the caffeine in the tea. He pointed to the sugar and Imani just let out an amuse chuckle. "So, how's the studying going?"

"It sucks..." Logan said a he watched her place the filled kettle on her oven range. "All the terms and vocabulary are blending together. At this point, I'd rather just draw the human body than study it..." he said and Imani gave him a playful wink. She still worked as a nude model for the drawing classes and she laughed as he blushed.

"Bro," Guitar Dude began. "you just hit a speed bump in your career path. Just get through it and I'm sure you'll be singing a different tune afterward."

"What if I don't? What if I'm not meant to be the doctor I thought I should be? Being in Big Time Rush really altered my thinking. What if I'm meant to do music?"

"You just have to follow your heart and make sure you're true to yourself in whatever you do." Imani said with a smile. "You have to fortune of being multi-talented with a love in both medicine and music. I say...do both. Who says you have to choose?"

"In a perfect world, I could do both, but...the world isn't perfect." Logan said with a deep sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

"True..." Imani simply said as she removed the whistling kettle from the heat and set it aside will she scooped raw tea leaves into the strainer in her large teapot. Pouring the hot water into the teapot, Logan took notice of how gracefully she moved as he poured. It reminded him of the poses she held as a nude model with him struggling to draw her naked body. "But, who said the world had to be perfect in order to do the, seemingly, impossible?"

"Society..." Guitar Dude chimed in before Logan could answer. "Just think about it...we're all ants in life. Going from one place to another...bumping into each other without really looking at each other. Saying please and thank you has become part of casual conversation, a formality if you will. There's no sincere attachment to those words anymore because we somehow have been programed to think just by hearing those words that it's substitutes for actual kindness."

"Baby," Imani began with a laugh. "I think you've been studying your philosophy books too much tonight..." she said and Logan laughed.

"You can never study philosophy too much." Guitar Dude said as he came behind Imani and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

Logan looked at Imani and Guitar Dude and his relationship with them. It was the three of them. Just three. Their relationship wasn't like some dramatic triangle filled with heartache and jealousy. They just went with the flow and he liked that. He liked not having to choose between Imani and Guitar Dude. He loved the sex. It was always amazing. He would let himself go and just embrace the caresses, the kisses, the warmth coming from two extra bodies. Sexual identity flies out the window whenever he's with them. He tried explaining it to his friends, but they just labeled him bisexual. When he's with Imani and Guitar Dude, there are no labels.

"Yes, you can." Imani said as she wiggled out of Guitar Dude's embrace and poured tea into the mugs. They grabbed their mugs and went into her living room. Logan and Imani sat on the futon while Guitar Dude sat on the floor next the the funky-shaped coffee table "Well, I certainly think you can theorize too much. I'm trying to make sense of my paintings, but nothing is making sense right now." Imani said as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked as he sipped his tea. It was cooler and he inhaled the spices and was a little thrown off by the pepper aftertaste in his mouth.

"I mean...I don't even know what I'm painting anymore. At first, the subject was clear, but now...it's now. The more I look at them, the more they don't seem cohesive. They don't seem like they belong in a group together. Each one having a different meaning than the next."

"Maybe that's the point of your new project..." Guitar Dude said and Imani smiled. There was a moment of silence and Logan heard music coming from her studio. Guitar Dude's attention was on Logan and he followed Logan's eyes into her studio. "Oh, turn that shit up!" he said and Imani chuckled as she stood up and walked into her studio. Logan heard the music being turned up and when she returned, he realized the song had been on repeat. "I love Flying Lotus, man..." Guitar Dude said as he closed his eyes and nodded along with the song.

"I know..." Imani said a she leaned back and began singing along to the song. The hypnotic rhythm of the song was causing Logan to relax. He enjoyed the moments of silence between them. Too bad he was about to interrupt it with a question.

"What's the name of this song?" he asked and Imani turned to him and grinned. He loved when he could stare at her lips. He loved her full pinkish caramel brown lips.

"_Tea Leaf Dancers_." she said with a slight laugh as she tapped her mug and he began laughing because they were drinking tea while listening to this song. "I love this song...it always helps me mellow out and just think. Though, it's hard to do that tonight."

"Is it because you're frustrated with your paintings?" Logan asked and Imani nodded. "What is the series about?" he asked and she let out a long sigh.

"It's about human connection, primal human connection. Between two people, but...I just can't identify with that right now." she said as she looked at both Guitar Dude and Logan. "I have two men that I connect with, they connect with each other. I don't see the point in limiting the connection to just two people. I don't understand why people have to limit their feelings."

"I get what you mean..." Logan trailed off as he leaned back and let the music hypnotize him once again. This time, he closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't fall asleep. Just then, he felt Imani lean over to him and kiss his neck and he smiled. His smile deepened even more when he felt Guitar Dude on the other side of him. This was how it started. Him being the one in the middle, getting the best of both worlds. The world of Guitar Dude and the world of Imani. He loved to be consumed by those two, but not in a destructive way. Their comfort was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a cold night. Addicting and warm.

"You have amazing...soulful eyes..." Imani said as she straddled him and began kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and felt the soft skin of her back under her pajama tank top. Guitar Dude was still sitting beside him kissing and nibbling his neck. "I can't help but feel like I want to paint them, photograph them..." she said as she kissed his cheeks before standing up. She grabbed Logan and Guitar Dude by the hand and led them into her bedroom. They had been here so many times before, Logan just smiles as she sits on the bed watching them. Guitar Dude come behind Logan and embraced him the same way Logan saw him embracing Imani in the kitchen. He rubbed his hands up and down his torso and Logan moaned feeling his fingers slipping under his t shirt and up to his chest.

"Bro..." Guitar Dude began. "you're a muse to everybody..." he said as he raised Logan's shirt and Logan raised his arms as his shirt was peeled off. "You inspire melodies..." he said as he kissed Logan's bare shoulder. "You inspire poetry..." he said as he kissed Logan's shoulder blades. "You inspire paintings..." he said as he kissed his neck. Logan watched Imani stand up and walk to them.

"Me?" was all Logan can say. He couldn't concentrate because it was sensory overload...as always. The fingertips of one person is one thing, but to add another set of fingertips was too much.

"The both of you actually inspire me..." Imani said as she held Logan and craned her head to kiss Guitar Dude. Logan caressed her skin as he slipped her pajama bottoms off. She wasn't wearing panties and he felt his cock twitch as he felt her shiver as he caressed her ass. He loved hearing the moans emitting from her and he fought hard to not scream out because he felt Guitar Dude's erection pressing into his back.

Imani pulled them onto her bed and she began kissing Logan. She was undoing his jeans and when she got them off along with his underwear, she leaned down to his ear and nibbled on his fleshy lobe. She moved her kiss down to his neck to his chest. She licked and sucked one nipple causing him to moan and arch his back a little before moving onto the other one. He watched Guitar Dude remove his pants and his shirt. Logan licked his lips as he saw the guitarist's erection. He turned his attention back to Imani who was now kissing a trail down his abs to each side of his hips. He let out a loud moan as she wrapped her mouth around his leaking organ and began sucking up and down his shaft.

"Fuck..." he whispered out as he watched Guitar Dude crawl up the bed and he grabbed Logan's face and began kissing him. Logan reached out and touched Guitar Dude's chest. He loved hearing the low groan of pleasure as he grazed his fingernails over the long-haired man's nipples. Logan trailed his hands lower until he gripped Guitar Dude's cock and began stroking it as the same pace as Imani's mouth on his. He moaned as he felt Imani's tongue run up the underside of his cock.

"Logan..." Guitar Dude moaned out as Logan ran his thumb up the underside of his cock. "Don't stop, bro..." he moaned out as Logan continued stroking him. Logan loved watching Guitar Dude drag his teeth over his bottom lip. He loved staring at the contrast between his pale skin and Imani's caramel brown skin. "Ah...I'm so close, dude..." he moaned out and Logan was aware of his own release. He bit his lip and slammed his eyes shut as he came and Imani swallowed his semen.

Logan hear a moan rip from Guitar Dude as he released coating his hand with semen. Logan brought his hand to his lips and licked his finger clean as Guitar Dude grinned at him before crawling over to Imani. He pulled off her tank top and began kissing her neck as he laid her down. He grabbed her breasts in each hand and began massaging the stiff peaks atop her soft breast. Logan was kissing her thighs and she moaned as he licked a trail from her left knee to her hip.

"This feels so good..." Imani moaned out as Guitar Dude kissed lower down her body until he stopped at her pussy. She moaned and arched her back as she felt his tongue on her clit. "Shit baby..." she moaned out when Guitar Dude slipped two fingers inside her. Logan watched in awe as her face contorted to beautiful masks of pleasure. He felt as if he was an artist wanting to paint her, but he knew he lacked the skills to do so. He just watched as her lips formed trembled and shook as she opened them to form an O shape. He watched her grip the sheets and he laced his finger with hers as he leaned down to her neck and licked a trail downwards to her breast. He took a chocolate colored nipple into his mouth and felt her body vibrate beneath him.

"You look so beautiful..." Logan whispered as he stared up at her. She bit her lip before opening her mouth in the O shape again. He loved hearing her throaty moans as she shook and her hips bucked. He watched her legs tremble as she rubbed her feet on Guitar Dude's back. She tangled her hands in his hair with one hand with holding Logan's hand with the other.

"Fuck!" she screamed out as she came with Guitar Dude lapping up her juices. Her body hummed as she struggled to calm her body's tremors. Logan looked up to see a satisfied smile on her face before he kissed her luscious lips.

The three of them lay tangled and naked on her bed listening to the hypnotic rhythm of the song that had been on repeat the entire time. Logan was once again in the middle of them with Guitar Dude to the right of him and Imani to the left. After a few minutes, Imani rose up and he mourned the lose of her warm body as she walked, naked, out of her bed room and into the kitchen. Logan and Guitar Dude followed her, both wrapped in sheets, and they watched her make another pot of tea.


End file.
